The field of the invention is that of optical transmission cables.
Fiber optical cables have received wide acceptance among telecommunications providers. While some optical cables house their optical waveguides loosely within tubes, other optical cables provide ribbons each having a plurality of optical waveguides. Particularly in cables having a large number of optical waveguides, ease of accessibility to the optical waveguides is an important factor in planning systems expected to provide service over long periods of time during which system adjustments and individual failures must be considered.
Many cables provide rip cords to remove a sheath holding optical waveguides. Rip cords are difficult to locate and use effectively if mid-span access is required. Tube slitting or stripping tubes are also used to remove sheaths; great caution must be exercised in their use, because if the sheath is cut too deeply, damage to the optical waveguides may occur. Irregularities in a cable's cross section also must be considered when using such tools.